cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons
Rulings regarding this set: Q919 {Regarding Sing Saver Dragon and Black Boy} Q: When a unit gets in Legion 20000 because of a skill different than Legion 20000, can you still pay the cost for the Legion 20000 skill and return 4 cards from the drop to the deck? A: Yeas, you can. But as the unit is already in Legion, you just return 4 cards to the deck and shuffle, without replacing the Mate. Q920 {Sing Saver Dragon} Q: This unit is ridden with the skill of another Sing Saver and has attacked. Can I use the skill again? A: Yes, as long as you can pay the cost. Q921 {Sing Saver Dragon} Q: When this unit gets in Legion because of a skill other than Legion 20000, and I use the Legion 20000 can I still use skill with "When your vanguard performs Legion"? A: No, as the timing happens when a unit not in Legion performs Legion. Q922 {BT16/002} Q: Is the Mate counted for the skill? A: Yes, the Mate is still a unit. Q925 {BT16/002, 044, 046} Q: Is a Vanguard in Legion counted as a single unit? A: No, they are 2 units. Q932 {BT16/004} Q: When this unit is in Legion and drive checks a Wild Fist Dragon, can I use the second skill? A: Yes Q935 {BT16/005} Q: I have a rearguard at rest and I attack with this unit in Legion and it's booster. Is the condition of 4 units at rest met? A: Yes Q936 and Q937 {BT16/006, 015} Q: Is the boost counted to reach the over 30000 requirement? If I have 4 damages and boost with Glory Maker, does the skill count? A: Yes and yes because attack and boost can be resolved as the same timing, so the user decides the order. Q938 {BT15/007} Q: Can I use Silver Blaze to pay the cost of the skill? A: Yes Q939 {BT16/008, 013, 015} Q: The vanguard is not in Legion but I have a rearguard on the same column. Does the Vanguard get +3000 Power? A: Yes Q943 {BT15/011} Q: The Vanguard in Legion hits. Can I pay the cost for the skill 2 times? A: No, as the Legion attack hits only one time even if there are 2 units attacking. Q948 {BT15/019} Q: During the turn this unit performs Legion, is the Power when attacking 26000? A: Yes, as both the units on the VC gets +3000. Q952 (THIS IS CRAZY) {BT16/036} Q: I have a grade 3 VG and use this skill. Can I perform Legion with a unit in the soul? A: Yes Q953 (ANOTHER CRAZY RULE) {BT16/036} Q: I have Uru Buster as VG and use this skill. Can I perform Legion with a Sin Buster that is in the soul without riding a Sin Buster from the deck? A: Yes. Even if you didn't ride you'd still need to shuffle the deck. Q958 {BT16/065} Q: Does Ultimate Rizer MF in Legion get +4000 because of this unit's skill? A: Yes it does as there are 2 other units in the same column because of Legion.